User blog:Panddu1/DCEU's Justice League
Alright, a Justice League trailer just dropped and it was amazing! it has all the elements i like in a movie. Fun, Action, Humor, and i love DCEU's dark color grading. Let's talk about the characters. So the Justice League is happening. we have Cyborg, Flash, Batman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Pretty simple. right now we have 5 members out of 7. Superman is the 6th and Green Lantern might be the 7th. So let's talk about some of the roles these heroes have in the movie and what they do to confirm the future of the DCEU. 'Batman' We all know Superman will revive sooner or later and maybe he won't even appear in the Justice League movie, but Superman is considered as one of the founding fathers of the Justice League and this doesn't add up since the Justice League is being formed due to Superman's death. Batman's role in the Justice League will be as a leader, sort of like Iron man. "Oh, he's the leader. I just...pay for everything and make everybody look cool." 'Wonder Woman' I guess Wonder Woman will take the role of Superman. She and Bruce are the one who assembles the team and the team members will look up to her just like how the world looks up to Superman. Well.......except Batman. No doubt she will be one of the most important characters in the movie. 'The Flash' Flash is the comedian of the group. The one who always cheers everybody up. Flash being in the Justice League gives the film the mood everyone have always wanted in the DCEU. It won't hurt if you add a little humour. I'm also glad that Ezra Miller is being cast as the flash. I never really liked how the writers of "The Flash" TV Show wrote Barry. He's always Brooding. 'Aquaman & Mera' An Aquaman movie is coming out in 2018 and i assume it'll be like an aftermath of the Justice League. Just like Homecoming. two characters from the Aquaman movie is in the Justice League movie. Mera and Aquaman. I assume that Aquaman will only want to protect Atlantis at first but changes his mind and Mera will be in the Justice League to protect Atlantis. In the trailer, Steppenwolf's axe is thrown to the water and Aquaman dodges it. SteppenWolf might be trying to destroy Atlantis and it's up to Aquaman to defeat SteppenWolf and Mera to defend Atlantis. 'Cyborg' Cyborg will probably be the smarts of the team. The one who helps the main hero fight the bad guy but doesn't defeat anyone important. I also think a Cyborg movie is a bad idea. Theories!!! At the end of the Justice League trailer, Alfred is talking to somebody. who is it though? If you forgot, here's a little pic Was it Superman? Green Lantern? Supergirl? Martian Manhunter? we don't know but here are some of the Theories i found. 'Superman theory' Do i really have to go through this? Superman will revive. It's still not confirmed whether he'll be evil or not. So alfred talking to Superman is a 50-50. If supes is evil, he won't even talk to supes. If Supes is good, this might happen. 50-50. 'Supergirl Theory (Found it online)' So another theory states that Alfred is actually talking to supergirl. Here are some things that the people noticed Bruce is seen looking at a hologram of Superman. Maybe it's supergirl. cause dayum the hologram has thin legs. Bruce recruits Supergirl because they're only hope is another kryptonian. Alfred emphasizes the word "Hope" and looks down at where the "S" Symbol should be 'Green Lantern Theory. (My Theory)' Please lord! Please be Green Lantern. My theory is that Hal came down looking for the mother box. and that faint red color at the right of the screen. look at the alfred picture and look under the word "Late". you can see a red cape. what if it's not a red cape? What if it is actually a leather jacket which is Hal's signature look. Here are some other things. 2 ripples in Alfred's drinking glass. maybe one ripple is Hal landing and the other one is him returning from his Green Lantern Costume. SteppenWolf says "No Lanterns" at 1/3 of the trailer. This means Steppenwolf may have heard of them or may have even faced them. 'A little edit i made of Armie Hammer in a green lantern suit.' Credit: Me and Photoshop. 'What do you think? Which of the theories do you think is true?' Category:Blog posts